Never Let Me Go
by misa4ever01
Summary: Michael/Sara Fic. My take on what would've happened if the train hadn't stopped and the aftermath of that day.


Never Let Go

Michael stared intensely at the tiny metal toilet door of the train. Trying to reach out to Sara, see through the protective armour she put over herself. He found his hand knocking on the door for the 5th time, 'Sara, please open the door. I'm here for you, just let me in.'

Sara listened to Michael's knocks, each one diffusing into the small train toilet, his voice echoing in her ears. She just tried to kill someone. Kill someone. What had happened to her? She was Dr Tancredi. Her once compassionate, caring character had morphed into a violent and callous one. Her eyes circulated around the train toilet, catching a glimpse of herself as she did so in the surrounding toilet mirrors. Her cropped brown hair was like a birds nest, littered with tangles. She was a mess, her mascara was running down her face like a waterfall. She uttered, 'just a minute,' whilst frantically looking for a tissue. Wiping the remnants of her makeup away, she smoothed down her brunette locks, 'you can come in,' she whispered.

Michael's azure eyes bored into Sara's as he entered the rectangular room. She stared at his face which was full of worry, perhaps even love Sara thought to herself. Gosh, she forgot how much she loved Michael. From the start his Gandhi quoting, flirtatious personality had her in a daze. She couldn't help but to break into a slight smile when he came over.

'I'm sitting here evaluating...I jumped bail, I'm on the run and I just tried to take a man's life. I'm not using, which is actually quite an accomplishment. But three weeks ago I was a doctor.'

Michael's azure orbs once again became in direct line of vision with Sara's, 'You can get that back...all of it. You need to believe that.'

Sara knew her life had completely changed. She was no longer plain old 'Dr Tancredi,' she was on the run, with 2 convicted criminals. Her gaze settled on Michael's, 'you believe that? We both know that my life is not going back to the way it was. You think you can really get it all back?'

Guilt engulfed Michael like a hurricane. It was his fault. He was manipulative and egotistical. Fox River had changed him. He wanted to believe they could get it all back. Live a normal life and just be Michael and Sara, an engineer and a doctor instead of Michael and Sara, escaped convicts. They had to get it back, 'I choose to have faith,' Michael said to Sara, 'because without that I have nothing...It's the only thing that's keeping me going.'

Sara looked at Michael – he was so understanding, compassionate. She loved him. Don't say it Sara, she thought to herself, it's too soon, he betrayed you, remember? But she felt somewhat compelled to say it. She, Sara Tancredi, plainly and simply loved Michael Scofield.

'I've got two things keeping me going. First is that I want the people who took my Dad. And actually the second, ironically I wouldn't even say if I hadn't lost it but you should know that er... the first thing they tell you when they take the job is never to fall in love with an inmate...'

Her head tilted up as her eyes met Michael's. They suddenly found their lips moving together. Michael's feathery lips pressed against Sara's. Passion coursing through every part of their bodies. Michael's hands moved to Sara's waist, fumbling as they ripped off her grey sweater. Their kisses deepened. Each kiss uniting them as one, electricity sparking within them. Sara responded by lifting up Michael's top, to reveal his lean, tattooed body. Desire and lust cascaded through her body. Her arms reaching around Michael's neck as she deepened their kiss. 'Are you sure,' Michael murmured, as he plastered kisses around her tender collar bone. Sara murmured appreciatively in response as her hands moved to Michael's jeans, slowly unzipping them. Desire overcame Sara as she pulled down his jeans. 'I knew you weren't a nice girl Tancredi' Michael uttered in the middle of kisses as he ripped off Sara's low cut top, leaving her just in her bra. Their bodies violently hit the side of the door, each of them yearning for eachother. It might've been wrong for their first time to be in a train toilet, but they were together. They plainly, simply loved eachother.


End file.
